


Not According To Plan

by blacktithe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: Bucky had a very specific plan for how this night should go.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Not According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second submission Star Spangled Bingo 2021. This can be read as a standalone or a prequel to A Quiet Evening.

##  The ride across town had never felt so long. Weaving his bike in and out of traffic, Bucky was sure you would have yelled at him for his risky behavior had you been there, but he didn’t care. The only thing on his mind was reaching you.

Parking on the street, he quickly made his way to your door and hit the buzzer.

The fingers on his right hand flittered and twitched. He spread them as wide as he could before relaxing them back down to his sides. He reached into his pocket for what had to be the millionth time since they landed. With a sigh of relief, he wrapped his fingers around the little black box that had been burning a hole in his pocket for days.

“Hello?”

A smile graced his lips at the sound of your voice.

“Hey doll.”

“Bucky?”

The sound of the lock on the front door releasing sounded through the air. Bucky pulled open the door and started making his way up the stairs towards your apartment.

Bucky had it all planned out. He was going to take you to a romantic dinner at that little Italian place around the corner that you loved so much before going on a star-light stroll through Central Park. It was going to be perfect. Then he got the call.

It too late to go to dinner now, but maybe he could still take you to the park. He could take you to the Bethesda Fountain. It was too touristy for his liking, but you had often told him how much you loved it. _It’ll be perfect._

He didn’t even have to knock. You were already standing in the doorway waiting for him when his foot hit the landing.

“You’re back!”

You threw your arms around his neck and buried your face in the crook of his neck.

“Yeah, doll. I’m here.”

He ran a hand along the back of your head and threaded his fingers through your hair. Placing a kiss to the top of your head, Bucky wrapped his arms around you and held you close.

Every time he got called to action, there was a moment’s hesitation when he realized he was going to have to tell you he was leaving.

Putting his life on the line to keep others safe had never bothered him before. It was a chance for him to make up for all the things he did when he was under Hydra’s control. He knew he could never completely reconcile his actions, but it was at least a step in the right direction. Dying on a mission would be what he deserved. Then he met you.

One look at you and the world had tilted on its axis. Everything in his life had aligned to bring him to that moment when you came into view. Hearing you laugh for the first time had lifted his spirits in a way he didn’t think was possible. It had given him hope.

“How did you get back so fast?” you asked, taking a step back to inspect him for injuries, another trait Bucky loved.

“It ended up being a false alarm. Grab your shoes. Let’s go.”

Your eyebrows drew together. “Go?”

“I promised you a date didn’t I?”

You looked back into your apartment. “It’s eight o’clock at night.”

“A short one then.” He gave you the charming half-smile he knew you couldn’t resist. “Come on.”

His heart fluttered when he watched your smile grow. You gestured for him to come inside while you went to get your things. He put his hands in his pockets, checking for the box once more, and crossed the threshold to wait for you.

Looking around the room, he let himself imagine what your lives together would look like. Would he move in here with you? There was no way he was going to let you move into the compound. He took enough of Sam’s shit every day as it was. It would be never-ending if he found the two of you kissing in a hallway.

“Ready.”

Bucky snapped out of his daydream and turned to you with a smile. Offering you his arm, he led you out of the apartment and down to the street where his bike was waiting; his wet bike.

“Oh, come on!” Bucky roared when he saw the fat raindrops falling at a rapid pace onto the street. “Give a guy a break, will ya?”

He ran his free hand down his face with a groan.

“It’s okay, Bucky. We can just go upstairs and watch a movie or something.”

“No, it’s not okay,” he snapped. 

You flinched at the harshness in his tone, and he instantly wanted to kick himself for losing his cool. This wasn’t what you deserved. You weren’t the one ruining his carefully laid plans.

“It’s just,” he continued, “I had this whole thing planned out. Romantic dinner, a walk in the park, maybe some dancing. It was perfect, but now…” He gestured towards the downpour.

“I don’t need perfect. I just need you.”

His heart leaped inside his chest. Screw it. Taking the box from his pocket, Bucky dropped to one knee on the damp stoop of your apartment building.

He watched your eyes grow wide with shock, your hand flying to your mouth to stifle a gasp. It was the exact expression he’d always imagined.

“What do you say, doll?” He opened the box to reveal a simple but elegant diamond ring. “Will you marry me?”

His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he watched your eyes fly back and forth from his face to the ring. A tingle of dread formed in the pit of his stomach when you didn’t answer right away. Then he saw it. Your smile. That same jaw-dropping, heart-warming smile that had drawn him to you so long ago.

“Yes.” Your voice was little more than a whisper, but it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. “Yes,” you repeated with a giggle.

Bucky slid the ring onto your finger and rose to his feet, engulfing you in his arms. His lips descended on yours like a tidal wave. Bucky poured every ounce of feeling into the kiss. Every hope, every fear, every ounce of love he had for you.

The moment may not have been what he’d planned, but it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
